Watashitachi Aishiteru Sasuke-kun
by YePeh
Summary: Sumary :Merelakan perasaannya pada Sasuke menurut Sakura jauh lebih baik dari pada harus menyakiti hati sahabatnya yang sangat dia sayangi, akan tetapi ternyata takdir berkata lain, Sakura harus menyaksikan meninggalnya sang sahabat dengan cara yang tragis karena dirinya sendiri./FOR SASUSAKU FANDAY.


**Watashitachi Aisiteru Sasuke-kun**

.

Sumary :Merelakan perasaannya pada Sasuke menurut Sakura jauh lebih baik dari pada harus menyakiti hati sahabatnya yang sangat dia sayangi, akan tetapi ternyata takdir berkata lain, Sakura harus menyaksikan meninggalnya sang sahabat dengan cara yang tragis karena dirinya sendiri.

.

_**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Author:**_ _**Ayano Futabatei**_

_**Ranted : T**_

_**Genre :Romance And Frendship.**_

_**Pairing : Sasusaku.**_

.

**INFO :**

**Sasuke Uchiha : 16 tahun**

**Sakura Haruno : 15 tahun**

**Karin Nakazawa : 15 tahun**

.

Pada suatu hari yang cerah beserta embun-embun yang dingin di udara yang sejuk itu di kota yang berada di Jepang atau lebih tepatnya lagi Konoha.

Konoha sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga penduduk Jepang, karena rata-rata klan-klan di Konoha memiliki keahlian yang melebihi rata-rata dan jangan di lupakan juga klan-klan disini juga memiliki wajah yang di atas rata-rata(wajah orang-orang yang berasal dari klan yang sama memiliki kemiripan tertentu).

Salah satu contoh dari prestasi klan yang ada di Konoha yaitu Klan Uchiha, klan Uchiha terkenal dengan perusahaan mereka yang sukses bernama _Fumi'isa Crop _(gabungan dari Fugaku-Mikoto-Itachi-Sasuke), perusahaan itu terkenal dengan perabotan-perabaton _Modern_ rumah tanggayang sangat indah dan berkualitas. Selain dengan perusahaan yang terkenal klan Uchiha juga terkenal dengan wajah dan kecerdasan mereka yang di atas rata-rata dan sering kali menjadi pujian bagi para penduduk Konoha bahkan Jepang.

Beda juga dengan klan Haruno. Klan haruno memiliki 3 hotel berbintang 7 yang berada di Jepang,Korea, dan London dan 1 rumah sakit yang terkenal dengan fasilitasnya yang sangat _Modern_ di setiap kamar biasa di RS itu setelannya seperti setelan kamar hotel apalagi yang VVIP, ciri khas dari orang-orang yang menjadi bagian dari klan Haruno adalah memiliki mata berwarna _Emerald_,yang perempuan rambutnya sewarna dengan lambang dari Jepang yaitu bunga Sakura atau berwarna pirang, dan jangan lupakan sikap mereka yang perempuan terkesan galak tapi manis, dan juga setia kawan. Untuk yang pria mereka terkesan cuek tapi mudah di pahami dan diantara semua ciri-ciri klan Haruno ini adalah ciri-ciri terakhir yaitu semua orang yang berasal dari klan ini memiliki tingkat kecerdasan nomor 2 dari klan Uchiha.

Sekarang pukul 06:00 pagi dan ternyata tokoh utama perempuan di Fanfic ini belum bangun juga ternyata. (Author : Sakura kebo XD #ditendangSakura)

Yak benar sekali, namanya Haruno Sakura, dia adalah salah satu dari 2 perimadona di sekolahnya yaitu Konoha _Special Elite _Senior High School. Sekolah Sakura adalah sekolah ter_favorite _Di jepang dan juga terkenal dengan kemewahannya beserta dengan siswa-siswi yang genius.

"Enghh..Hooaamm..Sudah pagi." Terlihatlah bola mata berwarna hijau _Emeraldnya _yang sedari tadi di tutupi oleh kedua kelopak matanya. Sakura mengucek-ngucek matanya secara pelan dan halus lalu segera menindis tombol yang ada di mejanya.

Jika ada yang bertanya tombol apakah itu?

Tombol itu adalah tombol untuk hordennya yang akan terbuka sendiri dan setelah terbuka jendelanya juga terbuka otomatis.(Ukuran jendela di kamarnya Sakura besar, sekitar 2,8 meter dan sedikit lagi akan 3 meter).

Lalu Sakura mengubah posisinya dari tidur terlentang di kasur _King Size_ nya menjadi duduk di sertai selimut yang masih menutupi pahanya sampai di bagian kaki paling bawah.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit supaya rasa kantuknya hilang, Sakura segera bangkit dan pergi kearah kamar mandi dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara gemercik air dalam kamar mandi yang menandakan kalo dia sedang mandi.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk Sakura mandi. Sekarang dia tengah berdiap di depan cermin di dalam kamarnya dan sedang menyisir rambutnya. Rambutnya di biarkan tergerai dan seperti bergelombang.

Setelah selesai dengan semua urusannya dia segera mengambil tas yang ada di kursi dekat meja belajarnya lalu segera turun ke bawah untuk sarapan.

.

.

.

.

"_Ohayou Otou-chan, Kaa-chan, _Sasori_-nii_." Terdengarlah suara merdu Sakura yang sedang menyapa ayah dan ibunya-

-Ah kita melupakan satu orang yaitu Sasori Haruno.

"_Ohayou _Sakura-_Chan _bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" Balas sapa Sasori sambil meminum susunya lalu mengotak-atik _Galaxy Tab 7.1_nya kembali.

"Tidurku cukup nyenyak, semalam aku bermimpi seperti akan terjadi perpisahan dengan seseorang tapi aku tidak tau itu dengan siapa," Kata Sakura sambil mengangkat bahu tanpa tau ternyata mimpinya itu adalah suatu hal yang benar-benar akan terjadi pada dirinya dan dia hanya menganggap hali itu biasa-biasa saja.

"Lagi pula Sasori-_nii_, seharusnya kau sekarang bersiap ke kantor dan mengantarkanku ke sakolah bukannya cuma dengan _Boxer_mu ini." Kata Sakura sambil melirik-lirik Sasori yang hanya memakai celana _Boxer _saja dan tidak memakai baju sehingga membuat para pelayan gadis di Mansion itu sering kali terlihat guratan-guratan _Pink_ tipis di wajah mereka karena melihat perut Sasori yang _Six Pack._

"Hn, aku akan ganti baju. Jadi sekarang kamu makan saja sana." Setelah berkata seperti itu Sasori beranjak dari kursinya sambil menggenggam _Galaxy Tab 7.1_nya itu.

Setelah Sasori pergi untuk ganti baju, Sakura hanya angkat bahu dan melihat kegiatan yang di lakukan oleh ayah ibunya, lalu memakan roti yang ada di hadapannya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan Sakura menunggu Sasori di teras rumah.

"Sakura ayo naik." Kata Sasori sambil memberikan isyarat kepada Sakura untuk naik.

"Hm." Kata yang pendek itulah yang meluncur dari mulut Sakura.

.

.

.

.

"_Arigatou Nii-chan_." Kata Sakura setelah sampai di sekolahnya dan segera turun dari mobil kakak tercintanya.

"Ayo cepat _Imouto_ nanti kau terlambat sana, aku mau menjemput Deidara dulu. Katakan pada ayah dan ibu kalo aku akan pulang malam." Terang Sasori.

"Baiklah." Setelah mengatakan satu kata itu Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya sambil memasuki koridor dan pergi ke kalasnya, dan jangan lupakan tatapan-tatapan Memuja dari para lelaki di sekolahnya.

Setelah sampai di kelasnya dengan bertuliskan "Kelas X-1" dan dibawahnya tertulis nama-nama siswa-siswi yang salah satu dari anggota kelas X-1 tersebut.

_Sreek..._

Setelah menarik pintu kelasnya ke kiri Sakura kemudian berjalan kearah tempat duduknya dan di sampingnya sudah ada tas dari sahabatnya yaitu Minami Karin.

Sakura dan Karin sudah bersahabat sejak dari bangku SD, Karin adalah salah seorang dari 2 promadona sekolah yang sudah pasti seorangnya lagi itu adalah Sakura karena sudah di jelaskan di atas tadi.

"_Ada PR atau tidak ya?" Batin Sakura bimbang._

Puk...

"_T-ta-tangan s-s-siapa yang ada di bahuku?" Batin Sakura ketika merasakan ada tangan di bahunya dan sekilas mengingat tentang romor nenek-nenek yang menjadi penunggu di kelasnya._

Sakura lalu dengan sangat pelan berbalik melihat tangan siapa itu yang berada di bahunya.

Ternyata tangan itu adalah milik sahabatnya Karin, dengan mimik muka cengirannya Karin mengangkat tangannya dan jarinya di sisahkan dua sehingga berbentuk V.

"Peace..Sakura jangan marah, aku hanya mau memanggilmu kalo bel sudah berbunyi, dan kita di haruskan berbaris di lapangan sesuai urutan kelas." Jelas Karin dengan senyum Pepsodent(?)

.

.

.

.

Setelah berbaris Sasuke tidak sengaja menyenggol Karin sehingga Karin terjatuh dan kepalanya terbentur alhasil Karin pingsan.

"Maaf." Kata itulah yang meluncur dari bibir tipis Sasuke.

Karena merasa bersalah Sasuke menggendong Karin dengan _Bridal Style_, lalu membawa Karin ke UKS, dengan Sakura yang mengikuti dari belakang.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, Sakura telah menahan tangis berada di belakang Sasuke karena melihat Sasuke menggendong Karin dengan _Bridal Style_.

"_Kami-sama, jika engaku menawarkan padaku jika aku mau menghilang dari dunia ini aku akan menerima tawaran itu sekarang." Batin Sakura sedih._

Sakura terus melirik-lirik Sasuke yang tengah menggendong Karin sekarang dengan sendu.

Tanpa terasa ternyata mereka sudah di depan pintu UKS yang tertutup.

"Bukakan pintunya." Kata Sasuke sambil menggendong Karin dengan gaya _Bridal Style_.

Sakura cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya itu.

.

.

.

Setelah Karin di tidurkan di tempat tidur UKS Sasuke bertanya pada Sakura.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno, dari kelas X-1 Sasuke-Senpai." Kata Sakura ber_oijigi_.

Tak heran jika Sakura mengenal Sasuke, kalian sudah tau alasannya kan?

Oh ternyata ada yang belum.

Sasuke adalah pewaris _Fumi'isa Crop _setelah Itachi Uchiha(Kakaknya) dia juga seorang yang sangat terkenal di sekolahnya. Saking terkenalnya di memiliki Fans Club dengan jumlah Fans bahkan melebihi artis yang sedang Trend.

Nah sudah tau tentang Sasuke bukan?jadi sekarang Back to the story.

"Lalu siapa namanya?" Tanya Sasuke lagi sambil menunjuk Karin yang sedang terbaring pingsan di kasur UKS.

"Namanya Minami Karin, kelas X-1 sama sepertiku Sasuke-senpai." Jawab Sakura sopan dan lembut.

"Hn, aku pergi dulu. Kau tunggu dia sampai sadar." Perintah Sasuke dan dengan cueknya berjalan pergi dari ruang UKS.

**Pulang**

"Sakura, tadi siapa yang mengantarku ke UKS?" Tanya Karin heran karena menurutnya tidak mungkin Sakura bisa mengangkatnya ke UKS.

"Sasuke-senpai, tadi dia yang menabrakmu jadi dia bertanggung jawab karena telah membuatmu pingsan." Jelas Sakura lirih.

"_Hanya halusinasiku atau memang tadi suara Sakura terdengar lirih?ah tidak mungkin diakan mendukungku dengan Sasuke-sanpai." Batin Karin._

"Benar kah? Waah senangnya, Sasuke-senpai _Aishiteru_." Kata Karin sambil membayangkan Sasuke menggendongnya.

"Iya benar, Sasuke-senapi yang mengantarmu ke UKS." Kata Sakura dengan tersenyum. Tetapi senyum itu hanyalah kepura-puraan agar dia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang akan menangis.

Karin lalu merona dan segera menggenggam tangan Sakura "Eh? Ada apa Karin?" Sakura kaget Karin tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya dan melihat mimik muka Karin yang terlihat Serius.

"Sakura, tolong bantu aku satu kali ini saja." Kata Karin memohon.

"Baiklah." Kata Sakura, lalu Karin segera memajukan kepalanya dan dengan posisi bibir Karin dekat dengan teling kiri Sakura.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, aku akan bersembunyi." Kata Sakura lirih.

Sakura merasakan hatinya di remas-remas sampai remuk dan matanya terasa panas setelah mendengar apa yang Karin bisikkan.

Beda halnya dengan Karin dia terlihat sangat senang dan seperti terbang ke langit setelah mengatakan hal 'itu'.

**Pagi**

Wajah Sakura terlihat pucat dan matanya terlihat membengkak begitu pula dengan penampilannya terlihat acak-acakan dan uring-uringan tapi dia tetap memaksakan diri untuk ke sekolahnya.

"_Bagaimana ini jika hal 'itu' akan terjadi?apa yang harus aku lakukan?haruskah aku memusnakan perasaan ini?" Batin Sakura sendu._

**FLASHBACK(ON)**

"_Hei Sakura, besok aku akan menembak Sasuke, dan aku ingin besok kau bersembunyi di semak-semak dan mendengarkan Sasuke menjawab pernyataanku. Oke?kau mau kan?" Tanya Karin dengan bisikkan._

**FLASHBACK(OFF)**

"Ohayou Minna-san." Tiba-tiba suara cempreng Karin mengagetkan Sakura dan teman-teman di kelasnya.

"Sakura, sebentar pas jam istirahat pertama tempatnya di belakang sekolah." Kata Karin dengan senyum cerianya.

"Baiklah." Kata Sakura lirih serta tatanpan matanya kosong.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?sakit?kau terlihat pucat." Tanya Karin bertubi-tubi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Sepintas Sakura mengingat mimpinya semalam.

"_Mimpiku semalam semakin jelas seperti mimpiku kemarin. Sebenarnya aku akan berpisan dengan siapa kami-sama?" Batin Sakura._

**ISTIRAHAT**

Di sebuah taman yang hanya berisi dengan 3 orang dengan berbeda-beda aktifitas tentunya.

Karin dan Sasuke tengah berhadapan dan Sakura bersembunyi di semak-semak sambil terisak-isak.

"_Bagaimana ini?bagaimana jika Sasuke-senpai menerima pernyataan cinta dari Karin dan menjadi pacarnya?" Batin Sakura sedih._

"Sasuke-kun, sebenarnya aku menyukaimu semenjak menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini." Kata Karin merona dan menunggu ucapan dari Sasuke.

Karin sangat yakin akan di terima oleh Sasuke semenjak dia di gendong oleh Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku mencintai seseorang." Kata Sasuke, sebenarnya dia cukup prihatin terhadap Karin karena pasti sulit menerima kenyataan kalau orang yang di cintai Sasuke adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

"Tolong Sasuke-kun, pertimbangkanlah sekalilagi perasaanku." Kata Karin lirih dan sedih, jujur saja Karin merasa sangat tercekik dengan perasaan ini.

"Aku tidak bisa." Kata Sasuke dingin.

Lain halnya dengan Sakura tangisannya dan beban di hatinya bertambah semenjak tau Sasuke telah menyukai seseorang.

"Jika memang tidak bisa, aku mohon katakanlah siapa yang kau sukai itu." Kata Karin.

"Haruno Sakura."

JGEERR...

Bagaikan petir Karin merasa tubuhnya tidak bisa di gerakan lagi dan perasaan di hati Karin sangat menyiksanya dan akhirnya cairan transparan tetapi asin(?) itu telah meluncur dari matanya.

"Sakura kau bisa keluar." Kata Karin sambil terisak dan betapa kagetnya di melihat Sakura yang terlihat menangis tersedu-sedu berjalan pelan kearah mereka.

"_Sakura?mengapa dia ada di sini?" Batin Sasuke heran._

"Sakura katakan pada Sasuke bahwa kau tidak mencintainya!katakan jika hanya aku seorang yang dapat berada di sisi Sasuke-kun!katakan SAKURA!" Karin berteriak dengan isak tangis menahan rasa sakit di dada.

"M-ma-maaf K-ka-karin aku mencintai Sasuke sejak dulu, sebelum kau mengatakan padaku kau menyukainya." Kata Sakura tersedu-sedu dan merasa bersalah.

"Tidak!ini hanya mimpi!TIDAK!KAMI-SAMAAAAAA BANGUNKAN AKUUUU!" Setelah berteriak histeris seperti itu Karin segera berlari tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

Sasuke dan Sakura mau tidak mau harus mengejar Karin dan setelah mereka di ujung jalan tol karin telah berada di tengah jalan dan tidak menyadari truk besar sedang melaju kencang.

Sakura yang sedang menangis bertambah histeris saat melihat kejadian itu dan segera berlari kearah Karin tetapi ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"TIDAAAKK!" Teriak Sakura.

"KARIIIINNN!AAAAAWWW-"

BRAAK...

"-AAAAAASSS.."

Tabrakan pun telah terjadi, Karin menjadi korabn tabrak lari.

"Kariinn...banguuun." Kata Sakura tersedu-sedu.

Sasuke yang melihat orang yang di cintainya menangis histeris seperti itu segera memeluknya dari belakang dan menenangkannya.

Sakura memeluk tubuh Karin, tidak pedulih dengan darah yang menepel di bajunya.

"S-sasuke *uhuk* to-tolong j-ja-jaga *Uhuk* S-s-sakuhraah *Uhuk*" Setelah mengatakan kata-kata itu Karin menghembuskan nafa terakhir.

"TIDAAAAAKKKK!" Sakura berteriak dengan sangat kelas yang bahkan mengundang orang-orang untuk melihat lalu ambulanspun datang membawa jenazah Karin.

"Permisi nona tapi jenazah nona ini harus di Otopsi." Kata petugas Ambulans.

"Bisakah kami berdua ikut?" Kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah."

"Ayo Sakura." Kata Sasuke lalu segera masuk dengan Sakura, di dalam perjalanan Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu di dada Sasuke.

"Sudah lah dia akan bahagia di sana." Terang Sasuke.

**12 TAHUN KEMUDIAN.**

"Sasuke-kun ayo cepat ini hari peringatan 12 tahunnya kematian Karin." Kata seorang perempuan dengan menarik suaminya.

"Iya-iya, Shina dan Daisuke di mana Sakura?" Tanya suami dari perempuan itu yang kita tau bernama Sasuke Uchiha dan istrinya yang bernama Sakura Uchiha.

"Mereka sudah di mobil." Kata Sakura.

Daisuke Uchiha anak pertama dari Sakura dan Sasuke telah berumur 6 tahun.

Shina Uchiha anak ke dua Sakura dan Sasuke telah berumur 4 tahun.

Setelah sampai di tujuan mereka melihat seorang anak kecil tengah menangis tersedu-sedu di sebuah makam.

"Hei siapa nama-"

"-Oh tuhan kau Karin?" Saking kagetnya Sakura menutup mulutnya dan matanya terbelalak kaget.

Beda dengan Sasuke dia memang kaget tapi dengan cepat ditutupi dengan raut wajahnya yang kembali berubah datar tetapi tatapan matanya melembut.

"Bibi tau dari mana namaku?namaku Naekawa Karin, aku berumur 12 tahun pada hari ini. Tapi kedua orang tuaku telah meninggalkanku sendirian." Setelah berkata begitu anak itu kembali menangis.

Sakura lalu mengusap kepala anak itu. Anak yang sangat mirip dengan sahabatnya yang telah meninggal.

"_Kami-sama memang memiliki banyak kejutan, ternyata setelah kematian Karin, dia telah terlahir kembali menjadi gadis cilik yang manis seperti ini. Bahkan gadis cilik ini memakai kacamata yang mirip dengan milik Karin." Batin Sakura sedih._

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah Uchiha Karin, kau bagian dari kami." Kata Sakura tersenyum.

Tak dapat di pungkiri Sasuke juga ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah laku baik istrinya.

Sasuke mengacak-ngacak rambut gadis itu dan berkata "Ya sekarang kau bagian dari kami."

"Waah dapat kakak baru." Kata Daisuke dan Shina lalu setelah itu mereka memeluk anggota baru keluarga Uchiha.

"_Karin, aku harap kau senang di dunia sana. Disini ada seorang gadis kecil yang sangat mirip denganmu dan dia juga berumur 12 tahun pas pada hari ini." Batin Sakura Sedih dan gembira di saat yang bersamaan._

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sosok transparan yang tengah melihat keluarga yang bahagia itu dengan senyuman yang lembut dan berkata.

"Sudah saatnya aku pergi ke surga."

Setelah berkata begitu sosok itu hilang di telan bumi.

**OWARI :D**

A/N : Jujur saja aku sangat lelah mengetik fic ini tanpa beristirahat dan juga sebenarnya fic ini adalah tugas sekolahku yang di suruh bikin karangan trus aku gak tau mau tulis apa yah sudah bikin fic saja dan hasilnya cukup memuaskan dengan nilai 95. Pada saat aku nulis karangan itu ada temen aku yang ngeliat aku nulis sempat cekikan XD katanya "Bukannya kita di suruh membuat cerita dongeng?kok lo malah nulis Fanfic sih?" dia bilang kayak gitu sambil tertawa XD tak apalah lagi pula nilaiku cukup memuaskan XD aku juga ngerjain karangan dalam waktu 3 jam O.O aku tak sangka looh XD pada saat itu juga tanganku lelah banget #curhat

soal jendela di kamar Sakura itu aku terinspirasi dari jendela kamar temannya mamaku, kamarnya bagus banget trus ukurannya juga panjang dan lebar #matalopelope

Arti dari judul fanfic ini adalah... tengnengnengnengneng

"KAMI CINTA SASUKE-KUN" XD sengaja kubuat begitu karena Sakura sama Karin disini sama-sama mencintai Sasuke XD aku tau kok fanficku ini ide pasar -,- soalnya aku sempet berfikir pengen buat fanfic pas Sasusaku Fanday pas liat status Facebooknya kak Mila XD jadi aku semacam termotifasi begitu XD

Fic ini sebenarnya khusus Sasusaku Fans day tapi udah selesai pada tanggal **18 JANUARI 2013** dan di publish pada tanggal **20 FEBRUARY 2013**. Semoga suka dengan fic aku yang satu ini yaaah ;*

Tentang fic-fic aku yang laen mungkin aku HIATUS soalnya tugas sekolah menumpuk dan juga tugas-tugas dari OSIS yah tau lah bagaimana kerjaan anggota OSIS yang sangat sibuk. DX

Minna buat kalian yang make BB PM aku dong XD mau minta pin BBMnya XD boleeehhh kan?jangan pelit-pelit lhoo XP

kalo fanficku ini juka kependekan tolong di maafin :'( oke emang tipe orang yang malas nulis XD fanfic-fanficku juga mungkin akan bertahun-tahunku terlantarkan XD maaf yoo minna-chaaaan~~~ XD

Oke itu dulu yang ingin aku bicarakan dan 2 kalimat terakhir di fic ini.

.

.

.

HAPPY SASUSAKU FANDAY MINNA(SAVERS) XD

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE?


End file.
